Doctor Who (11x10)
by Ine-Chan8
Summary: Lemon


El doctor se encontraba sentado en el borde de la puerta de la Tardis, mirando fijamente como el planeta tierra rotaba lentamente.

Acaba de perder a sus dos compañeros, y aunque estos habían tenido una buena vida, se sentía solo. Estaba en su undécima regeneración y hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo.

Más de mil años, era mucho para cualquier humano, pero él, para él era solo el inicio.

Un ruido en la Tardis le saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se levanto hacia el panel de control.

-No no no no, vamos pequeña, aguanta, es solo una anomalía.

La Tardis dió un gran giro obligando al Doctor a agarrarse fuertemente a la barandilla para no salir volando por culpa de la falta de gravedad que la Tardis perdía.

-¡Vamos! ¡Resiste! ¡Ya casi está! Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Pulsando un botón y bajando una palanca el Doctor consiguió aterrizar la Tardis en el primer planeta y tiempo que pudo encontrar por el camino, callendo al suelo al dejar de flotar.

-Uff... Bueno ya pasó- mirando a su alrededor se levantó y miro el panel de la Tardis- ¿Dónde me has traído?.

La puerta de la Tardis se abrió rápidamente, pero paso lo inesperado. No salió el Doctor, sino que entró.

Habían pasado 2 minutos desde la anomalía que dejó al Doctor frente a su mismo. Al abrirse la puerta de la Tardis vio como el Doctor, él mismo, de su pasado entraba apresuradamente cerrándola a su espalda.

Los dos Doctores cruzaron sus miradas sorprendidos y preocupados.

-¿Eres...? ¿Somos...?- tartamudeo el más joven viendo a su futuro yo.

-Sí eso parece- respondió el Doctor número 11 posandose en la barandilla mirando atentamente a su yo más joven.

-¿Qué haces en mi Tardis? ¿Le ha pasado algo a la tuya? ¡¿Le va a pasar algo a la mía?! ¿Cuál de nosotros eres? ¿En qué regeneración estás?- Curioso las preguntan no dejaban de salir de su boca.

-Calmate, calmate: 1)Esta es mi Tardis, 2)Soy el undécimo. ¿Tú debes ser el décimo verdad? Sí, si mal no recuerdo sí.

-Sí, soy el décimo... ¿Qué hago entonces aquí?, Estaba corriendo perseguido por unos humanos muy poco amables y entre rápidamente en mi Tardis. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- Confundido e intentando no observar los detalles de su futuro, el más joven de los dos Doctores de apoyo en la puerta de la Tardis.

-No lo se- Respondió francamente el mayor.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No has vivido esto?.

-No que yo recuerde- impulsándose desde la barandilla, el Doctor de la pajarita llegó rápidamente hasta el panel de control, revisando cualquier indicio de algo- mi Tardis noto una anomalía justo antes de que tu entraras.

-Entonces esto es algo que nunca te paso, pero esta pasando... Extraordinario- el joven Doctor se aproximó al panel para revisar los datos junto a su otro yo.

-¿Verdad? Estaba pensando exactamente eso. No es la primera vez que los caminos de dos de nosotros se juntan, pero el hecho de que yo no lo recuerde es impresionante.

El Doctor más joven miro fijamente al mayor. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. No era la primera vez que dos Doctores se encontraban y cada vez que eso pasaba había una consecuencia, una muy buena y placentera consecuencia.

-Bueno, dime, ¿Exactamente en qué momento de nuestra vida estás?- El mayor giro su cabeza hacia el mejor mirándole fijamente.

-Rose se acaba de ir, le he dejado con su familia en la playa.

-Mmm... Un momento difícil de nuestra vida, irá a mejor, no te preocupes.

Poco a poco los dos Doctores reducían la distancia que había entre ellos.

-No hace falta que explique lo que tiene que pasar ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el mayor posando su mano en la mejilla del menor.

-No, cuando dos de nuestros pasados, presentes o futuros se encuentren aprovechamos para liberar tensión- Respondió el menos llevantando su mirada hacia su acompañante.

-Sí, y el más joven debe ayudar al mayor- Continuó el mayor acercándose y atacando un poco su rostro para mirar fijamente los ojos del contrario- ¿Tan bajitos eramos?.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del menor.

-Tento más de mil años.

-Entiendo, me alegra saber que hemos vivido tanto.

El mayor rompió la poco distancia que había entre los dos uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso.

-Has aparecido en el mejor momento, necesito desviar mi atención de todo- Dijo el mayor.

-B-Bueno, pues me alegro.

-¿Y ese nerviosismo?.

-Es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien más mayor, nada más.

-¿Enserio?- El Doctor dudo durante unos segundos- ¡Oh es verdad! Entonces tranquilo, no será malo.

Agarrando sus hombros con cuidado el mayor atrajo al menor juntando sus cuerpos. Sus manos bajaron despacio por el cuerpo del contrario recordando cada parte de él. De su antiguo yo.

El menos suspiro al sentir las manos acariciar su cuerpo, siendo un gran escalofrío recorrer columna. Nunca había sentido algo así, y su curiosidad era mayor que cualquier vergüenza.

-Vamos a la habitación, será más cómodo.

Dicho esto el mayor guío a su yo directamente a la habitación donde tantas veces les lleno de placer. Una vez allí, el mayor empujó con cuidado a su contrario hacia la cama, posandose encima suyo.

-Va a ser divertido- Dijo sonríendo besando suavemente el cuello del menor.

Un suspiro salió junto con un quejido del más joven al sentir como sus ropas eran arrancadas de su cuerpo con impaciencia.

Poco a poco y consiguiendo sacar un poco de fuerza, el menor agarro la chaqueta del mayor para quitarla y dejarla lejos de ellos.

-Tu también estás impaciente~, eso es bueno, así será más placentero.

El mayor retiro la última prenda que quedaba del mayor, damejandolo completamente desnudo. Observo su cuerpo durando unos instantes, los cuales fueron eternos para los dos.

-E-El solo hecho de estar así hace que te necesite- Dijo en un suspiro el menor.

-Calma, solo quería recordar este cuerpo- repsondio el mayor pasando sus manos por el pecho del contrario- es tan perfecto.

Ese último comentario hizo que las mejillas del menor tornarán a un color rojo muy potente, llamando la atención del otro, el cual correspondio quitándose la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Para acto seguido juntar sus cuerpos y bajar lentamente su mano hasta el pene del menor, acariciando la punta.

-A-ah~

El pequeño gemido fue suficiente para que el pene del mayor respondiera apretando en sus pantalones. Con delicadeza agarro el pene del Doctor que tenía debajo y empezó a masturbarlo.

-E-Espera~ ahh~- el menor posó su mano en la del contrario gimiendo por el masaje que tanto le gustaba.

-Se como hacerlo, déjame y te gustara, te lo prometo.

El mayor continuo con la masturbación del contrario, bajando su cabeza hacia el pecho del menor para posar unos cuantos besos.

El pene del más joven empezó a reaccionar levantándose levemente, siendo más fácil masturbarlo.

-Ahh~ Aah~ E-Esto está muy bien~ Mm~ l-lo hacemos m-muy b-b-bie... Ahh~!- no aguantando más el más joven de los dos Doctores de corre manchado el pecho de ambos.

-Eso ha sido muy rápido, yo quería divertirme más~- susurró el mayor al oído del otro, soltando su pene.

-Lo siento, no aguantaba.

Suspirando pesadamente el joven se incorporó mirando fijamente al mayor.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- Preguntó mirando los pantalones donde el pene del mayor ya se marcaba.

-Por supuesto, nunca me negare a eso.

Ante el consentimiento el menos desabrocho los pantalones y posicionandose de una mejor manera saco el pene del boxer del contrario. Observo el pene durante unos segundos dudando.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el mayor.

-E-Es el más grande que hemos tenido...

-¿Eso es un problema~?.

-N-No, es solo desconcertante.

El menor agachó su cabeza para lamer la punta del pene, acariciando el resto con sus manos. Los suspiros de placer llegaban a sus oídos, incitandole a aumentar la rapidez de sus lamidas.

-U-Uff~ Somos tan buenos en todo~. Mételo ya.

Obedeciendo al instante el menor dejo de lamer y metió el pene del contrario empezando a mamar mientras paseaba su lengua por la largura de su pene.

-Ahh~ joder~ necesitaba ésto~.

Las manos del mayor bajaron a la cabeza del menor para marcar un ritmo más rápido, moviendo sus caderas en el interior de su boca.

La mamada duro unos minutos, hasta que el mayor no puedo aguantar más y se corrió en la boca del menor, el cual lo tragó con un poco de dificultad.

-Es la mejor mamada que me han hecho~ y eso que siempre es la misma persona la que me las hacer~- Con su mano levantó el rostro del que aún respiraba con dificultad- tu boca es extraordinaria~

-Gracias, también fue la tuya.

-Lo se, ya sabes lo que nos gusta alagarnos a nosotros mismos.

La conversación no duró mucho, debido a que el mayor agarro las caderas de contrario levantandole con fuerza para podarlo encima de su aún erecto pene.

-¿Preparando?.

-¡E-Espera!- El menos apoyo sus manos en el hombro del contrario- ¿N-No me vas a preparar primero?.

-No, así fue como sucedió la anterior vez, a mí tampoco me prepararon.

-¿Qué? Espera, me has dicho que no recordabas ésto.

-Primera regla, ¿La has olvidado? El Doctor miente.

Rápidamente y con agilidad soltó las caderas de menos haciendo que su pene le penetrara y entrara de golpe en su interior.

-AAh~hH~~!!- un gran gemido resonó en la habitación, seguido de repetidas estocadas y más gemidos por parte de los dos Doctores.

-¡E-Es mucho! A~hh!!h~

-Calmate~ solo disfruta~

Las caderas del mayor se moviendo rápidamente al compás de los gemidos del menor, el cual se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello y movía sus caderas queriendo sentir más profundo el pene que tanto placer le están haciendo sentir.

-¡M-Me voy a correr!

-Mmmm~~ Vamos~ aguanta un poco~

-¡N-No voy a poder! Ahhh~!

El menor miro los ojos lujuriosos que le observaban con deseo, sintiendo dentro de él un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, terminando en el sentimiento de un líquido caliente dentro de él y su corrida.

Las dos respiraciones se mezclaban creando un gran descompas en la habitación. El mayor agarro las caderas de mayor de nuevo, sacando su pene y depósitando el cansado cuerpo del menor en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el mayor.

-S-Sí, solo estoy agotado.

La voz del menor sonaba desorientada, lo que al mayor le parecía tierno.

-Descansa tranquilo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

El menor soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Sabes si esto se volverá a repetir?- pregunto mirando a su versión mayor.

-Sí te lo digo podríamos causar una alteración en el tiempo, ya lo descubriras por tu cuenta~

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del menor mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar.


End file.
